A Gillywits Tale
by Icefang1
Summary: There creater of the wraith is awaken by the mass death of the wraith and is taken to alantis to find out whats going on. Disclaimer : i own nothing dut the char. Bloodlust and the creature called Gillywit!


**A Gillywits Tale**

**THE AWAKEN QUEEN**  
Her eyes opened suddenly as she sensed the lost of her creations. For a good 5000 years she had slept, but she shouldn't have been awaken just yet. Something had happened; someone or something was killing the wraith. She crawled out of her den and breathed in deeply, the traces of every creature that had walk by her den filled her nostrils. That's when she smelt him. She followed the sent until she found his dart. He was standing next to it and smiled at her as she approached.  
"Bloodlust" he said and grabbed some of her fur in his taloned hands.  
'He has changed' Bloodlust thought 'Someone has hurt him.' He had started purring and the image of the small wraith boy she had cared for flashed into her mind.  
"What has happened, why are you awake," she questioned.  
"A group of humans killed the Keeper and we woke. The humans are now part of a peace treaty, but I need your help."  
"Anything my child," Bloodlust replied.

The wraith was silent then spoke in a low voice, "There are humans at Atlantis, they are the ones we have a peace treaty with, they need your help."  
Bloodlusts' eyes narrowed until the wraith could only see the yellow glow of her eyes. He knew that she was mad.  
"Atlantis was to be forgotten; why have they returned," she roared. The wraith backed away quickly, "They are not Lanteans, they come from a different plant though a few carry the gene."  
"Take me to Atlantis now! Wait how much do they know of me," she asked  
"They know nothing of you they are expecting me to bring back a wraith queen." He replied the fear gone from his eyes, with a nod from Bloodlust he climbed into the dart a swooped around and beamed her up.

**ATLANTIS AND THE HUMANS**  
The trip to Atlantis didn't take long they stopped on a planet and used a Staregate to get to Atlantis. As she entered the ancient city many eyes turned her way and most of the humans stopped and stared. A human stepped forward "Todd what is that," he asked.  
She looked down at the wraith "That is what they call me," he said to her and then to the human, "She is the first wraith so to speak."  
"Ya cause you know the family resemblance gave it way," he said  
"Do you have a problem with that," Bloodlust growled.  
"No its just we weren't expecting something like you,"  
_"Typical human,"_ Bloodlust said _"I can see that in five thousand years they still haven't gained intelligence the Ancients said they would_" Bloodlust said to Todd.

Todd chuckled _"No, but they have progress elsewhere'_" he said. Bloodlust head suddenly turned to a female who had been staring at her "You should know it isn't wise to invade someone's mind like that you never what they might do," Bloodlust said.  
"And yet the wraith torment us the same way,"  
"Can you blame the mother who doesn't know what her children do when she has her back is turned?"  
"I blame the mother who doesn't teach her children manners," The female said.  
Bloodlust chuckled "You are brave young one what do you call yourself,"  
"Teyla," she said. Bloodlust nodded and turned her attention back to the male. "And what do they call you," she asked  
"John Shepherd."  
"Well John, are you going to be the one to tell me way I have awaken early."

**RAGE**  
After an hour of explaining what these humans had done in the last three years, Bloodlust was fuming with anger. She paced back and forward snarling. _'This was bad very bad. How could this had happened. All the work I had done to make sure that both the humans and wraith could survive lost._' She thought.

She hadn't said anything and John was wondering if she had understood what he was talking about.  
"Do you know what you have done; I put the wraith in to their hibernation for a reason. There was a cycle that would have allowed the wraith to take the food they need and then sleep long enough for the humans to repopulate," She growled, "Now who knows what might happen now, there won't be enough food and the human population might die out."  
"Right now the wraith are at war with each other and are killing each other," a man grunted. He was well built and seem to have a great hatred toward the wraith.  
"Yes but for how long? The wraith have one major flaw, you see when I created the wraith I gave up on them half way through, but the rest of my kind continued the experiment, they gave them the key to my survival."  
"And that is," John asked.  
"With my kind it was the last one alive would be immortal, but with the wraith, the last male and the last female would become immortal. How would you like to have a new type of wraith that still need to feed, but can't be killed," Bloodlust snarled.  
"So if we don't stop the wraith civil war then we might as well dig our own graves," John said.  
"My dear human, you began to dig your own grave the minute you left Earth," Bloodlust said with a sinister smile.  
The room was still, even Todd seemed set back. Bloodlust could smell the fear coming from all of them.

A SLIVER OF HOPE  
"John we can't trust her, can we," a scientist named Rodney asked.  
"Do you have a choice," Bloodlust countered. John's off-world team had met in some sort of laboratory and were seeing how many choices they could come up with that would lead to super wraith. "The wraith would listen to me, but I don't know all the hives would at once."  
"My hive and those that have an alliance with me will listen to what you say, but many of the wraiths now hate each other," Todd told me.  
As Bloodlust purred, Rodney muttered something under his breath. Her ears laid back and she bared he teeth at him, "Mind what you say, you are forgetting that I gave the wraith their lack of tolerance for the weak."

Rodney's facial expression should his fear.  
"And that's another thing; why make the wraith like you why not something that doesn't need to feed on humans," John asked  
"I tried, but the human I was use as a DNA code was killed my one of my workers and he was the only one I could find at the time that would willingly give himself for testing. Not many humans trusted the gillywits."  
"So how does the bug fit into this?"  
"When the human was killed I use the bug manly to collect human DNA, but when my government took over they saw that they could use my DNA in the bug and the DNA that the bug took from the humans and over time it would evolve in to an humanoid gillywit," Bloodlust said, she was careful in what she said, she trusted them the same amount as they trusted her.  
After debating for hours they finally came up with one choice they had to find away to get all the Queens to meet.


End file.
